Martes 13
by Ledayy
Summary: -¿sabes por qué hay días terribles Kyle?-dijo Stan. Este negó con la cabeza.


**Hola a todos...**

**Se que había prometido que publicaría un Clyen, pero hoy me paso algo que creo que debería compartir.**

**Este one-shot estaba basado en el día que tuve hoy en la escuela, que fue por mucho el peor de todos. Pero llegué a un conclusión al llegar a mi casa y quiero compartirla con ustedes.**

**Summary: -¿sabes por qué hay días terribles Kyle?- dijo Stan. Este negó con la cabeza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Martes 13<strong>

El pelirrojo secaba las lágrimas que recorrían una y otra vez sus mejillas. Por más que intentaba controlarlas simplemente no lo lograba, estas salían una detrás de la otra. Aún estaba en clase, no podía llorar en ese momento, demonios, se había esmerado tanto en ese estúpido trabajo. El timbre sonó y Kyle salió disparado del salón, sin duda ese no había sido su día.

Había llegado con la mejor actitud del mundo, a pesar de ser martes 13, ni siquiera se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza de que habría mala suerte. Pero su madre tuvo que decirle esto cuando salía de la casa

-ten cuidado Kyle, es probable que tengas mala suerte

Y con esas palabras su madre le jodió el día. La primera hora que tuvo fue la peor que podría imaginarse, el profesor se enojó con el grupo y al primero que vio fue a Kyle, estuvo toda la hora regañándolo, aunque siempre diciendo que era para todos. Para el judío que era un alumno ejemplar el regaño de un profesor podía ser miles de veces más hiriente para él que para un alumno normal como Stan o Kenny.

Estuvo con la mirada baja todo el tiempo, rogando porque el timbre sonara. El maestro incluso llegó a golpear el escritorio en varias ocasiones. No era culpa suya ni del grupo que hubiera amanecido con demasiada arena en la vagina, como diría Cartman.

Salió del salón con el ánimo en los suelos. Su siguiente clase era matemáticas. Al entrar se encontró con todos sus amigos de la primaria. Se habían puesto de acuerdo todos para tomar clase a la misma hora con el mismo maestro. Para su mala suerte el maestro también había amanecido de malas, aunque no estaba enojado con ellos se pasó toda la clase desahogándose. Eso hacía que el ánimo de Kyle siguiera muy abajo. Stan se le quedaba viendo intrigado, aunque los demás ni siquiera notaron lo triste que se encontraba el "judío solitario en navidad". Sostenía en sus manos un trabajo muy importante que debía entregar a la tercera hora. Se había tardado dos días enteros en hacerlo, sacrificando su fin de semana. Esperaba alcanzar un 10 de forma sencilla.

Cuando el receso inició su amigo Stan habló con el

-¿Qué tienes Kyle?

-nada Stan, es solo que no me fue muy bien a la primera hora

-no te preocupes Kyle, ya verás como todo se solucionará

-eso espero…

Pero no fue así….

No quería llorar y no sabía porque lo hacía, sus lágrimas no se detenían por más que cerrara los ojos. Caminaba por el pasillo con la vista hacia abajo ocultando el rostro, si alguien lo veía estaba muerto. El dichoso trabajo estaba en su mano derecha e intentaba controlarse para no arrogarlo al suelo y patearlo una y otra vez ¿Qué demonios tenían todos los maestros? Todos absolutamente todos habían amanecido de malas ese día.

Lo único que deseaba era irse de la escuela en ese preciso instante, regresar a su casa y encerrarse el resto del día en su cuarto. Mandando el mundo al olvido. Al menos por unas horas.

Entonces chocó con alguien en el pasillo. Levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules de Stan. Demonios, aún estaba llorando

-¿Qué te pasa Kyle?

El pelirrojo no supo porque pero en un segundo ya estaba llorando en el pecho del chico del pompón rojo. Stan se había quedado impactado, también abrazó a Kyle tranquilizándolo un poco.

-hoy es un día terrible Stan

Entonces Stanley Marsh comprendió el problema de su amigo. Acarició su cabeza quitándole su gorro verde. Kyle vio a su amigo a los ojos, unos cuantos mechones rojos caían en su frente. Stan guió a Kyle a unos escalones donde se sentaron

-¿sabes por qué hay días terribles Kyle?

Este negó con la cabeza

-para que puedas disfrutar mejor los días buenos.

Kyle ladeó la cabeza no muy convencido

-piénsalo, si todos los días fueran buenos ¿Cómo sabrías cual es verdaderamente especial? Llegaría un punto en el que ya no verías la diferencia entre un día u otro. Ya no podría disfrutar tu vida de la misma manera.

El pelirrojo nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Su súper mejor amigo tenía razón, eran esta clase de días los que te recordaban que siempre habrá un día mejor, un horizonte por el cual luchar. No hay mal que dure cien años.

El timbre de la salida sonó. Kyle ya no estaba tan triste. Cuando tienes un día malo un detalle bueno hace que este brille como el oro. Su amistad con Stan era ese detalle, uno que nunca desaparecería.

Ahora podía regresar a casa feliz y decir, yo superé este martes 13 con la ayuda de mi súper mejor amigo Stanley Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es un poco corto pero quería compartirlo con ustedes. <strong>

**Si les gustó dejen Reviews**

**El jueves 15 si les publicaré el Clyen, lo juro. **

**Adios...**


End file.
